Is all fair in love and war?
by Mrs.AlyssaCullen
Summary: Post Breaking Dawn Bella and Edward are finally safe...or are they?When Jacob does something that may be totally unforgivable, what will the Cullens do?Basic characters of Twilight.Might be an appearence from the Vultori, Jasper's old family, and others.
1. Hysteria

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA, ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, OR PEANUT BUTTER xD lmao

STEPHENIE METER OWNS THE FIRST TWO AND I BELIEVE GEORGE WASHINGTON CARVER OWNS PEANUT BUTTER..I'M NOT 100% ON THAT THOUGH SO DON'T QUOTE ME ON THAT.

~Ally x3

Chapter 1

BPOV

Edward and I were just finishing up our wonderful evening together when we heard a scream. "MOMMY! DADDY!" it was Renesme and she sounded frightened. Edward and I dashed

into her room only to find Jacob in his wolf form holding her high in the sky. "YOU MONGREL!" shouted Edward, "PUT MY DAUGHTER DOWN! YOU CAN'T HAVE HER SHE IS OURS!" I

looked to Edward immediately grasping the fact that Jacob, my best friend was trying to take my daughter away from me. "JACOB NO PLEASE! YOU CAN'T, SHE'S MY ONLY CHILD!" and

on that note he ran into the woods my daughter dangling from his back screaming and crying. We ran after him only to be stopped by Seth and Leah. Edward hissed at them, "move

or I will be forced to kill you. Jacob has taken our daughter!" Seth looked side to side and then whined at leah. She then growled at him and turned to us. Edward looked quickly

towards me and said, "Jacob has commanded them to kill us if we went after him." I was shocked, Jacob would never use his alpha powers to control them like that. Something must

be wrong. We ran towards the main house looking for Alice and them. We found them sitting in the living room. "Alice! Why is Jacob taking Renesme?" I asked her urgently. "WHAT?!"

she screeched, "what do you mean he took her, I didn't see anything!" Rosalie jumped to her feet with a feral snarl followed by Emmett and jasper. Carlisle and Esme were visiting

the Denali's in Alaska so we couldn't even turn to them for help. Jasper involuntarily made everyone in the room even more tense than before. Then suddenly I had an idea, "Quick!

Call Billy Black, he'll know what to do."

BillyPOV

I heard the phone ring, great I thought to myself now I have to roll over there. "Hello?" "Billy, it's Bella. Jacob has taken my daughter and commanded Leah and Seth to kill us if we go

after him." "HE DID WHAT! Doesn't that boy know he is breaking the treaty if any harm comes to that child?!" I yelled. A new voice was on the phone, it was Edward I believe. "Billy,

you have to help us my family is in hysterics and Carlisle is not here at the moment we need your help!" "How the hell am I going to help you! I'm paralyzed from the waist down!" I

yelled. I have to do something, Bella is like family to me. I heard howls from the forest. "Edward, I will call you back just don't go looking for him, we don't need your family or mine

hurt." *click* More howls came from the woods, I'd have to roll pretty fast, good thing its downhill. But before I could get anywhere, a dark figure came through the door, "Hello Billy."

**OKAY ITS A LITTLE SHORT BUT I HAVE A RESEARCH PAPER AND A POWER POINT FOR MY HISTORY CLASS BUT I WILL PUT THE NEW CHAPTER UP WHEN I GET A CHANCE WHICH COULD BE IN AT THE MOST 2 DAYS. THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC SO TRY TO BE NICE IF YOU REVIEW. I LIKE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM SO ANY HELP WILL BE APPRECIATED. I AM NOT ONE OF THOSE PEOPLE WHO SAY REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS BUT I WOULD LIKE THEM. I WILL NOT FORCE YOU TO REVIEW IN ORDER TO READ MORE. LOVE_ ALLY**


	2. Blackout

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TWILGHT SAGA OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS (STEPHENIE MEYER DOES).**

**OKAY. I AM SOO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO PUT THE NEW CHAPTER UP. I HAD A PROJECT AND A BRIDAL SHOWER. BUT IN THE FUTURE I WILL TRY AS HARD AS POSSIBLE TO DO IT WITHIN TWO DAYS.**

**-ALLY 3**

**I'D LIKE TO THANK ANYONE WHO HELPED ME AND MY BEST FRIEND WHO INSPIRES ME EVERY DAY.**

Billy POV

"Hello Billy." Oh crap I thought he was gone. "Yes Billy it is me and I'm back with a vendetta. Your wolves weren't properly trained; they forgot to burn my pieces. They should have

never protected the human girl. I've also gained a new power; mind control. It doesn't work on vampires just people and apparently, werewolves. Now, you will be under my control!

MWAHAHAHA!" "NOO!!!" I screamed and rolled as fast as I could, not getting anywhere. I could feel my control slipping away and darkness surrounding me, then blackness.

BPOV

"Edward what do we do? What did Billy say?" "Calm down love. He said he will call us right back." Edward was by my side trying to comfort me not doing anything to help. My best

friend took my only child away from me without even an explanation, and Carlisle and Esme aren't here. Jasper walked in to the room and I immediately felt calm. I knew as soon as

Edward and I left the house the calmness would disappear but it was a comforting feeling. "Thanks Jazz." I said "Anytime Bella."

We waited two hours for Billy to call back, but gave up quickly and went out to look for Jacob. I heard snarls in the forest ahead and looked to Edward with a questioning look even

though I already knew it was the wolves. Seth, Leah, Sam, Quil, Embry, Jared, Paul, Collin, and Brady were all waiting for us. What had Jacob told them to get them to turn on us like

this? Alice and the others ran up behind us. Emmett and Edward, crouched and ready to attack, snarled angrily. "Sam!" I shouted, "We mean no harm! Jacob has taken Renesme and

we don't know why. Please, you have to help us." He snarled in response. Emmett lunged towards Paul.

"NO EMMETT!" I screeched, but I was too late. Paul and Emmett were fighting and Jasper's power got the better of him, he too launched himself into battle followed by Alice and

Rosalie. No! My family was fighting against each other. What if someone got hurt? Then I pictured my daughter being dragged away, panic in her eyes, and I lunged for Jared's throat.

I heard yelping from Seth and I saw Edward strike Leah. Sam growled and the wolves retreated.

Immediately guilt washed over me. I just fought with my best friends. I hadn't realized that my shield was down and Edward was by my side in an instant holding as tight as possible.

"You had a good reason. I'm sure they will understand eventually. You were trying to save our daughter." The reminder of Renesme caused me to sob tearlessly. I hoped we would

find her soon and Jacob so I could kick his butt. I heard Alice gasp, and saw Edward's head snap up. "What is it Alice?!" he growled. "I...don't…know. I saw...him…but...he's…

gone...how?" Who was she talking about? The Volturi, Charlie, the Denali's? WHO?!

REVIEW IF YOU'D LIKE TO. 


	3. Unpredictable Mayhem

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT NOR WILL I EVER OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS INVOLVVED WITH IT.

Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! I have been extremely busy. I know I probably don't have anyone who actually reads my story, but I am really sorry!

EPOV

"I I ... don't…know. I saw...him…but…he's gone how?" Her visions were coming in almost like static; there was no sense to them. Bits and pieces came through but the rest was confusing, then it all went black. I looked to Alice for an answer but what I saw was Japer holding her up. "Edward! Alice fainted! How did this happen?" Bella asked. "I don't know. She was trying to see something and then she blacked out." "Oh Edward, what are we going to do until she wakes up?" "I don't know love, I don't know."

JACOBPOV

What is happening to me? One minute that leach was running toward me and then the next I was at Bella's house. It's like I'm there, but I have no control. Why do I smell Renesme? Is she here? Is something wrong? I smell a bloodsucker. Funny, this one almost smells like that one we killed back when Bella was human…oh my God. It is him. I looked up into crimson colored eyes and I tried to stand up, but it was like I was glued to the ground. "Don't even try and get up, dog. I'm using my mind control; you will never break out of it. Unless of course you're dead but then what fun would this be?" Laurent appeared out of the shadows with a smug grin on his face.

BPOV

My daughter has been kidnapped by my best friend, my sister is unconscious, and we are all so confused. I looked over to Edward to see if he saw any change with Alice, only to be returned with a look of sorrow. "Edward," I started, "we have to call Carlisle and Esme. They may be the only ones that can help us, and we have to check on Billy. I'm getting worried that he never called back." "Bella, he probably just doesn't want to help, I mean it is his son that broke the treaty by taking her." Edward replied. Jasper growled and looked over to me, "We have to get Renesme back, but the only way to do that is if we wake Alice up. Now both of you get over here and help me."

EmPOV

Rosalie and I chased after the pack. Their stench filled the surrounding area. Edward and Bella haven't called us and I'm getting worried. Plus, as much as I love Rosalie, it is very scary to be around her when she's pissed. "Emmett!" Rose shouted, "I see them! They're over there! Do you smell one of our kind?" "Yeah I do actually." I said looking around. "It smells like that guy who was friends with James. But he's dead, how is that possible?" "Babe, maybe we should go back, or at least call Edward. Maybe Alice saw something that can answer this." Rosalie said.

Okay guys this was sort of just me trying to get back into writing the story. It's hard for me because I haven't written in a while. I'll get it all back though! Don't worry. New chapter should be up tomorrow sometime. I'll start working on it, but I'm not making any promises. Lovee you guys.

Xoxo

Alyssa :D


End file.
